ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scents and Cents Ability
}} Durkon recalls his mother's frugality and his first case of food poisoning. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (also as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Aunt ◀ ▶ * Kandro ◀ ▶ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ Transcript "Durkon": I still can't help but notice that you volunteered a suitable location for our evil plans without even being asked. Durkon: Guess so. "Durkon": I don't understand you. You switch back and forth between fighting me for every inch and giving me more help than I requested. Durkon: Wha do ye care? Jus' take tha extra help when I give it. "Durkon": I don't care. Not really. But I want to be sure you're not plotting something. Durkon: ... "Durkon": I meant something that might actually work. Durkon: I'll make ye a deal. Watch tha next part o' this memory, an' I'll tell ye tha Thor's honest truth. "Durkon": Hmmm. "Durkon": Thor is a deceitful and untrustworthy wretch. But I know you think he's not, so I agree. They look back into Durkon's memory. Logann: It's justa[sic] scratch I got n' army trainin', Ma. It's na big deal. Durkon's Aunt: Shush. Let yer cousin work. Durkon: Cure Minor Wounds! Logann: Whoa. Durkon's Aunt: I just got chills. Hoskin: Thar ye go, lad! Praise Thor! Shirra: Sigdi, what's wrong? You don't look like the proud mother of a newly ordained cleric of Thor. Sigdi: Och, I am. I ne'er been prouder o' me boy. Sigdi: I just... I willnae haf tha money ta pay ye back until next month at tha earliest. Shirra: That's what you're worried about, today of all days?!? Sigdi: Ye know I dinnae like bein' in debt, 'specially fer a silly luxury like this. Shirra: Sigdi, I love you, but... it's a new dress! You're entitled to one new dress when your child becomes the living messenger of the Thunder God. Thirden: True! It's a little-known church bylaw. Kandro: An' ye know how tha five o' us all feel aboot ye payin' us back anythin'. Sigdi: I know, but— Shirra: But, but, but! That dress is a gift from me to you, and my honor will be deeply insulted if you try to give me money for it later. Sigdi: Och, alright. Thank ye, all o' ye. Cut back to Durkon's mind "Durkon": See, this is what I'm talking about! They throw you a party, and your memories are filled up with what you mother was doing during it! "Durkon": You were a spectator in your own life before I made you a spectator in your own life! "Durkon": Now answer my question: Why did you just help me? Durkon: It's Tuesday. "Durkon": Huh? Durkon: Tha owners o' tha hall're Odin-worshippers, so thar always closed on Tuesday, 'cause it's tha night b'fore thar holy day. Durkon: Ye were gonna go lookin' fer a place to set up wit or witout me help, so at least I could steer ye ta a place where thar willnae be anyone ta kill right now. "Durkon": What does that have to do with the memory you just showed me? Durkon: I was hopin' ye'd learn a lesson aboot acceptin' help when offer'd "Durkon": Really? Durkon: Nah. I just wanted ye ta watch it. "Durkon": If that's the reason you, helped, you're a fool. Your efforts have only increased the chances that those dwarves all die anyway when Hel's plans come to fruition. Durkon: But if Roy beats ye, then I'll haf saved thar lives. "Durkon": You shouldn't get your hopes up. I have plenty of ideas for dealing with Roy that won't interrupt our efforts to sway the Council vote tomorrow. "Durkon": You have no power to stop me. What do you have to say about that, Durkon? beat "Durkon": What... "Durkon": What is that smell?? "Durkon": Oh Hel—it's revolting Durkon: Tha's tha memory o' tha first time I got food poisonin' from human cookin'. "Durkon": I'm gonna throw up! Durkon: Ye cannae! Yer a negative energy spirit, rememb'r? Durkon (off-panel): Unnnnh... "Durkon": Turn it off! Turn it off! Durkon: Suit yerself, but thar's six more hours o' me runnin' ta tha can, an' ye'll haf ta smell ev'ry minute of it at some point! "Durkon": That's why I'm not worried about you upsetting my plans. The best you can come up with is... is a juvenille[sic] prank! Durkon: Yer tha one makin' me relive me whole childhood. "Durkon": Biology is disgusting! I don't know how the living live like that! Durkon: Ye've na ev'n seen half tha gross stuff skin can do yet! Yer gonna love the extended pus-squeezin' montage I got lined up! Trivia * The title is a pun on the title of the 1811 Jane Austin novel, Sense and Sensibility. * In panel 8, page 2, Durkon is referring to #947, in which "Durkon" responded to Durkon's filial love with, "If I wasn't composed entirely of Negative Energy, I would yarf." External Links * 1089}} View the comic * 532742}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Cure Minor Wounds Category:Uses cure wounds